


Lessons Learned

by nevereatdirt



Series: NEDWrites Oneshots [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Moirails With Pails, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Cronus Ampora and, though you would never admit to it, you are a piece of shit.  You're pushy and overbearing with a sense of entitlement rivaled only by your massive ego.  Or at least you were until your moirail decided to take some drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfaith/gifts).



Your moirallegiance has lead to some rather interesting circumstances, to say the least about it. You're in no way complaining about pailing your 'rail, because you are _not_ the kind of guy to do that by any stretch of the means. But Porrim has an eerie knowledge of what you seem to need and just how to go about it all. She says she's making you “less of a horrible creep” and you think it might be working. Though you would never admit that you were _ever_ a horrible creep. People seem to like talking to you now, or at least don't scowl as soon as you say something. So your progress has been pretty good.

But today you fucked it up somehow.

It had started simply enough. You'd been hitting on Meenah. How could you even really resist? As her kismesis it _is_ kind of your job to pester her like that and to let her know that you were down to fuck at all times. Hell after your last little session where she'd left you hanging you felt like you _deserved_ to get something anyway.

But your moirail had seen you.

She'd seen you being a class-A creep and asshole and you knew that you were going to become class-A fucked. You tried to spend most of the time you could hiding from her. She was great at stopping you, sure, but sometimes you wished that she weren't so goddamn good at this.

You've been avoiding her now for what feels like hours. It's still so fucking hard to tell in the dream bubbles, but it feels like it's been  _maybe_ a few hours or maybe a few days. You wouldn't have had a problem if you hadn't run into Mituna, though. You only talk to him for a little while but somehow it alerts Kankri to where you are. Which has Porrim in your immediate vicinity like a hawk swooping in on its prey.

She doesn't have to say anything as she wanders to you, her hips swaying and painted lips twisted into what you've come to learn is her  _well meaning_ smirk. She takes you by the hand and pulls you away, hardly even giving you a chance to wave goodbye to the trolls that you'd been talking to. Nevertheless she leads you, wordlessly, to a memory of her elegant hive. You're taken up to what you know she calls her play-block and you know what you need to do.

The ladies in your life like to be in control of things. And you really kind of like that.

First things first, though. You strip down, showing off the expanses of angry violet bruises over your body from your time with Meenah and the fading welts and scratches from the last session with Porrim. You sigh as you fold your clothes neatly, as is the polite thing to do, and set them on the shelf. First your boots, then socks, then shirt, then pants, then underwear. You know the order because it's the reverse order of how you've been told to dress. And lord knows you do not dispute these things with your moirail.

She may be a little extreme in these things at time, but having her control you makes you a little less likely to lash out. Which didn't make sense when you'd first had the arrangement proposed. But here you are.

You take your seat on her bed, though you know that she calls it her reclining platform like a fucking lowblood. And recline you do. You lean back on your arms in a position that leaves you more vulnerable than you'd like as she digs in a little trunk full of things for your time together.

As she digs you hear her heave a deep sigh. “Oh, Cronus. Even though you've come so far, you regress sometimes don't you?”

She looks up at you with a memory of big, heavy lidded green eyes and all you can do is swallow while you try not to think about how her eyes on you make your nook clench and your sheathe part. “Sorry.” You aren't. You really aren't. She punishes you in the sweetest ways when the two of you are together, and really you do feel like you come away with something apart from being fucked by the single hottest troll in the dream bubbles. Apart from you of course.

She seems to hear the lack of sincerity in your voice, though, and all she does is pull out what you  _know_ is something to keep your bulge from unsheathing. She's only ever used it once or twice when she was especially disappointed in you, which makes your hemopusher clench. She comes over to you with the strange device, positioning herself in front of you. “You haven't learned anything yet, have you, Cronus?” She sighs, tilting her head as she purses her lips. “It's beginning to make me feel like I'm not a very good moirail for you. Should we have a little talk about our quadrant?”

Moving closer, she situates the device over your sheathe and you can feel how it pinches it shut in the strangest way. It's almost like it's been sewn shut when the cover is on, though it still leaves full access to your nook. Her hands rest on your knees and you let out a little whimper of apology, though all she does is tut. “Cronus you can't just pout and get your way. You've got to be polite about these things.” She squeezes your knees and you can feel that she's genuinely concerned for your dealings with everyone.

Her hands move slowly up your thighs as she keeps her gaze on you. “You know what you've done wrong, don't you?”

You lick your lips, nodding slowly. “Yeah. Yeah I know.” Your hands tighten against the sheets but she just hangs her head with another sigh.

“I don't think you do. Meenah told me what happened when you were hiding from me. You've been pressuring her into sex because you think she _owes_ you.” Her voice is darker than usual. You haven't heard her this upset with you in so long that you can't help the way your fins pin back and the muscles of your arms clench.

Swallowing, you try to find the best way to defend yourself. “Well then you kjow that she just left me hanging. That's not cool, doll.”

She shakes her head. “No I would have to agree that not allowing you your release was far from “cool” but pressuring her? That isn't something you should be doing. We've been through this before, Cronus. I thought that you'd moved past it.”

You give a soft growl as she speaks and just shake your head. “She left me in a fucking tub, Porrim. And we haven't fucked since.”

She returns your growl and gets up from between your knees, going back to her trunk to dig. “I can see how that would be _irksome_ , Cronus. But having had more caliginous relations that you have, I can assure you that the one-upsmanship is nothing strange. She doesn't owe you anything at all. She just expects you to prove yourself.” While she's out of sight you hear the trunk close with a distinctive click and the whistle of something thin going through the air. “Now get on all fours. You know the position.”

You listen to her, knowing full well what it is she expects of you. So you get on your hands and knees, holding your ass in the air as she comes back around the bed. She ties your wrists to the headboard and makes sure that your head is bowed the entire time. When you're settled in the most comfortable way possible in the position you're in you can hear the rustle of her clothes dropping to the ground which makes you whimper softly. All that it earns you is a little slap to your ass and you jump from the shock.

“No whimpering, Cronus.” You stay silent but give her the best nod that you can. “Good boy. Stay still now. I'm going to be telling you things and I expect you to listen.” Her hand moves slowly over your cool skin and the pleasant warmth makes you purr softly. “You haven't been taking your lessons seriously, have you?” She gives a heavy sigh but you stay quiet until you hear the whistling again, followed by a sharp stinging line. “ _Have you_?”

You try not to whimper from the pain as you shake your head. “I have, I swear!” Another whistling strike and this time you can't help the soft squeak. “Okay okay maybe I haven't!'

She rubs her hands softly against your burning, violet marks and it feels so nice to have such a gentle touch there. “You really haven't.” She tuts again, taking her hand from your ass and traces it with what you think is probably a riding crop from the way it stings. “Do you know what you've been doing wrong?”

You hold back a whine and press your face further into the mattress. “Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it!”

Another stinging hit.

“Cronus Ampora do _not_ take that tone with me.” Her voice harsh and the only thing that you can describe it as would be the human word _maternal_. She's scolding you as she spanks you with a riding crop. Hot. “Do you _know_ what you've been doing wrong?”

You swallow thickly, knowing that the three hits you've already taken are going to keep you from sitting for a while as it is. Could you take more? You sigh to hide a whine again, just nodding. “Yes, I know what I've been doing.”

She hums and her hand rubs at the angry marks again, stinging and soothing all at once. “And just what has it been?”

You swallow again, breath shaky from the pain still. “I've... I've been pressuring.”

She tuts again, hitting you lightly with the crop over all three of the marks she's already left. “ _Who_ have you been pressuring?”

A sigh escapes you and you clench your hands lightly. “Meenah. I've been pressuring Meenah.” She gives you a light smack with her hand and you clench your teeth, eyes watering as she manages to hit every mark with her wicked palm.

“Now just what have you been pressuring her into?”

You whine, unable to stop yourself and she lands another hit on you with the crop. “Fuck! I've been pressuring her to fuck because last time I didn't come, okay?”

She purrs and traces the crop against your spine. “Good boy. Now tell me, do you know why that's wrong?”

You shiver, trying to ignore the fresh burn of where the crop struck and nod. “Yes.”

“And why is that?” You wrack your thinkpan, trying your best to think of a good reason why. What is it that she's been telling you all this time? You shake a little as you come up empty and then you feel her tapping the crop again. “Well, Cronus? It seems like you're just buying time.”

“I'm not! I know why... Uh...” You chew idly at your lip while you think and then you feel another lash from the crop. You let out a garbled shout of pain and feel the tears stream down your cheeks. “Because badgering anyone for sex is wrong!” You spit the answer out without thinking and you realize that _yes_ that was right!

She gives out this sweet little happy giggle and presses a kiss to the back of your neck. “Good boy, Cronus. I think I've punished you enough for today.” You hear her pad to the trunk and the sounds of a bit more rummaging before you feel her get on the bed behind you. “Now let's see how well you can put it into action.” She rests her hands softly on your hips, rubbing gentle circles. “You can make noises this time, Cronus. I won't hurt you.”

You can practically hear the purr in her voice as she speaks to you and you just let out a tiny little whimper, glad to be allowed to make the noises you've been holding back. Her long, thin bulge traces against the wet folds of your nook and you can feel her as she leans over you. Her skin is cool to your burning welts and bruises, but warm against the rest and it's almost surreal. You whine as her rumblespheres press against your back and her arms wrap around your chest, letting her fingers trace against your gills.

The pain and the warmth and the unmistakeable sensation of a bulge against your folds has you almost overstimulated, but you know that your bulge can't unsheathe which means that you can't come.

How fucking unfair.

But as her bulge presses into you and twists and coils in the most perfect way you don't fucking care if you get to come. She just rocks slowly against you and you try to press up into her, letting out the neediest of little trills as you do. From the way her bulge begins to trash inside of you and the piercings on it rub against you, it seems like she hasn't been doing this much.

Maybe she's been saving this for you today. She's probably been looking for you for a while and didn't even have the time to self pail. It makes you feel like she cares more when you realize this, but it doesn't change the fact that you _know_ she's going to come sooner than you'd like.

You have a feeling that's probably the point of this.

You hear her let out soft churring noises as her bulge rubs against a particularly sensitive spot in your nook and you can feel yourself drawing near your edge. Or you would be if your own bulge could just _unsheathe_. It's rubbing against your sheathe and you can feel the mound where it's trying to come out, but it just makes you feel pained.

Nevertheless Porrim moves her hands against you sweetly and lets out a soft little sound as a rush of her jade material is released in your nook. You make your own sound of discomfort as you feel it filling you, but you can't help the tiny growl as she rolls off of you. “ _Porrim_...” Your voice comes out weak and pathetic, just like you feel right now. You have no control over any of this but as her arms wrap around you it almost feels like she's just going to fall asleep.

“Now now, Cronus,” she begins in a saccharine tone, “How about you ask nicely for what you want? Show me that you've learned your lesson.” She laughs softly at the end, pressing little kisses to your shoulder that just make you whimper.

You try to swallow back the feeling in your sheathe and turn your head as much as you can to look at her. “Porrim, I wanna _come_.”

She sighs, long fingers running down your arm as she speaks. “I said ask _nicely_ , Cronus.” Her tone turns dark with her words and you let out another whimper.

“Please can you let me come, Porrim?” You're so close to begging and pleading, but you know that it won't get you anywhere so long as she's telling you to ask _nicely_ to come.

But with a sigh, she sits up and unties you from the headboard, helping you to flip over onto your back. You whine as your now bruised ass hits the sheets, but she just shooshes you. Her hands work off the covering on your sheathe and the sound that escapes you when your bulge hits the air is nothing short of a mewl. Porrim silences you with a soft kiss, draping one long leg over you as she settles onto you bulge. You gasp, feeling her tight warmth and the way her hips move in just the right way to make you both chirp and purr.

It doesn't take you long to come inside of her and for a torrent of violet to rush from your nook. In all honesty it's one of the best feelings in the world for your moirail to be this close to you and as she slumps forward and to the side you roll with her.

He arms wrap around you and she brushes your hair back to press a kiss to your scarred forehead. “Have you learned your lesson Cronus?”

Her voice is low and sweet like it usually is after she's come and you just pull closer to her with a soft purr. “Yeah, babe, I learned my lesson.” You keep your own voice low as you speak, feeling like you're about to drift to sleep with both of you covered in slurry.

She huffs a little laugh, pressing another kiss to your forehead. “I'm glad. Wait right here, though. I'll be back.”

She pulls away from you and you let out a little whine of disappointment but make no move to follow her. She asked you to stay here so you're going to stay here. You roll onto your stomach to avoid the sting of any of your new welts and are glad to hear when Porrim walks back into the room. You let out an undignified little yelp when you feel something cold and slimy against your skin but her laughter tells you that it's just lotion.

You huff and look at her over your shoulder with a pout and she just smiles at you in that way that makes your hemopusher flutter in the palest of ways. “Thanks for that.”

“Don't mention it.” She laughs and helps rub it into your skin with practiced, soft motions. You really couldn't ask for a better troll to help you with this in all honesty. She's so careful with aftercare and it makes you purr softly to feel the ice against your burning skin. “You should sleep here for a while. I'll make sure no one bothers you until you've healed up a little more.”

You hum softly as you feel yourself drifting to sleep, fins fluttering with the thought of a nice rest. “Thanks, babe. Sorry I was such a jerk.”

She huffs another laugh and, though your eyes have already slipped shut in preparedness for sleep, you can practically _hear_ her eye roll. “I'm used to it. But that's why you have me to help you. Now get some sleep. We'll have a little chat later about just how demanding and rude you were just now.”

You let out a little groan but it's muffled as she slips beside you and rests your head against her chest. Even though you're taller than her you can't help but to feel like a wriggler when you're curled up with her like this and her warmth easily helps you fall to sleep.

Though you can't help the worry building in you that the talk about _rudeness_ is going to leave you unable to sit for another couple of days.

Oh well.

The two of you are good for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo i hope you dug this honey bun i loved all your prompts and wanna write a couple others in due time~


End file.
